Katherine Rose-Tyler
by arie1
Summary: The story of Katherine Rose-Tyler, Severus Snape's goddaughter and her adventures with the Golden Trio throughout their time at Hogwarts.
1. 1

***I do not own Harry Potter; I just adore the stories and the characters. God Bless J.K. for everything she had done! I will only ever claim to own my OC, Katherine***

**This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction; I will welcome your reviews if you would like leave them! I hope you all enjoy my story as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

-ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-

I was tapping my foot impatiently as the dirty dishes suddenly disappeared from the dining room table, its times like these I honestly think wizards and witches would be absolutely hopeless without the help of house elves.

Across the table sat my god-father, head buried in a book he's most likely read before with a bowl of half-eaten, now cold porridge pushed to the side. He really does need to eat more, you wouldn't think it but beneath those black robes he's definitely on the thin side. Then again he's always been like this; I can't ever remember Severus being any different in shape or size to as he is now.

At the thought he suddenly looked up meeting my ocean-blue eyes with his brow raised

"You're staring again" he stated

"I'm aware of that" I replied

"Your letter will come soon" He continued "You just have to be-"

"Severus, I really do love you and respect you more than anyone I have ever met but Merlin if you say patient I think I might scream" I interrupted him, sighing once I had finished "You know as well as I do that I am a very patient person, I just want my letter" he smirked at this and went back his book

"Why don't you go visit Draco?" he said, eyes not leaving the page he was currently reading

"He's coming over later on today" And that he was. In a couple of hours the young Malfoy heir would most likely be knocking down my door and dragging me out to the Quidditch pitch in the backyard. Draco and I do everything together but atop that list is flying, I absolutely love flying and I would do it all day everyday if I could.

I rose from my seat and walked upstairs to my bedroom, nothing really had changed over the years apart from the bed changing from a small single sleeper to a massive one that could probably fit three spaciously. Same canary yellow walls and pretty laced curtains, same regal white wardrobe filled with nothing but jeans, plain t-shirts and the occasional robes here and there. Not one skirt and not one dress, definitely not in this bedroom.

I don't have a reason for not changing things, I really don't. Some might say I want to keep it the exact same so it will be easier for me to remember _them__**, **_but I disagree. I keep it the same because I like how my home how it is and I couldn't possibly have it any other way. Anyway I couldn't, wouldn't forget them if I tried and even if I did try the rest of the world surely wouldn't.

Tempest Rose-Tyler was one of the most famous and greatest Chasers the National English Quidditch team had ever seen according to all of the magazines and books. Emma Rose-Tyler was one of the most beautiful witches of her era and still to this day sold more records than any other witch in the music industry.

I wonder if people expect such greatness from me one day.

The fact is I will never be as beautiful as my mother not even in my wildest dreams and I don't think I'll ever be as talented as my father was. But that's okay, as long as I have some parts of me that resemble them that is all I could ever hope for.

But right now I'm not worried about that, right now I have found myself extremely bored waiting on my best friend to show up and impatiently waiting for a letter than honestly can't come soon enough.

For as long as I can remember I have been told about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Severus or Draco's parents, I have even read books about the school that Severus has given me to shut me up for a few days. Knowing that I can now finally attend the school, knowing that it has got to be any day now has me more excited than I have ever been in my entire life.

"Uncle said I would find you up here moping" A voice drawled from my bedroom door, I looked to the door to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, as smug as ever – white blonde hair slicked back and dressed in plain black robes

"I am not moping" I threw back "I'm bored"

"Is there even a difference when it comes to you?" he smirked, I scowled and jumped to my feet making sure to bump into him as I walked through the door

"You're just jealous of my skills on a broom Malfoy"

"You wish that were true Tyler"

"Oh really? If I recall I scored most last time-"

"And you know I'm better seeking than chasing" he interrupted

"Still, I won" I said smugly, seizing my father's old Nimbus 1700 from its keepsake place on the hallway wall "And the time before that if I remember correctly"

"As I said, I'm better at seeking Tyler"

"Don't be such a sour-gnome Draco you know I'm only teasing" I laughed "It's fun to rile you up over something so silly" he huffed

"Just wait until we're both on the Quidditch team Kath, we'll make Slytherin team legendary before we even graduate I bet" he smirked proudly, mounting his broom and flying off into the clear, cloudless July sky. Its times like this I suddenly feel awkward and don't even bother to reply.

Draco comes from a family of Slytherin's, yes my father was in that house but my mother was a Gryffindor. I could really be sorted into either house depending on what happens during the sorting couldn't I? Severus always snorts with silent laughter every time I bring it up and says the exact same thing each time 'That'll be the day when you are sorted into anything that isn't bloody Gryffindor'.

I'd talk to Draco about it but I'm a bit scared as to what he'll say, Merlin knows what he'll do if I'm sorted into Gryffindor. I've known Draco Malfoy my whole life, since before we each had our first birthdays and I know him inside and out. That is why I honestly don't know how Draco will treat me if I am sorted into Gryffindor as it goes unsaid Slytherin students and Gryffindor students are natural born enemies.

"What are you waiting for Tyler?" Draco bellowed from above, I glanced up squinting into the sunlight "It's okay, if I were you I'd be scared too!" after hearing this I laughed, mounted my broom and flew into the sky after the little platinum-headed boy

"That'll be the day Malfoy!" I yelled, quickly flying past him and rolling into a dive.

In my whole life I've never experienced anything better than the feeling you have when you're flying on a broomstick and I don't think I ever will, nothing can beat flying.

-ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-ERT-ERT- ERT-ERT-

Draco and I were up in the air for hours, flying around on our broomsticks and attempting at playing whatever we could with just the two of us, you would probably think it boring at first but it keeps us occupied and time flies by quick enough. We spend out days like this, flying around the backyard pitch, growing more confident on a broomstick every single day – not that Draco Malfoy needs any more confidence or praise then he already has.

"I saw Theo yesterday" Draco spoke

"Theo? Theodor Nott? Merlin I haven't seen him in about a year, small boy with neat black hair right?" I asked "I haven't heard from him in ages, we used to see him quite often. What happened?"

"I don't know" he replied, sitting on the sofa "He didn't' say much about what had been happening in the past year but Father said something about his mother passing away, most of the time it was just me talking-"

"Not that that isn't surprising at all" I snorted taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa "The day when you're not the one talking I'll wake up and hatch a dragon egg" he glared at me from the opposite end and crossed his arms

"You know-"

"I know"

"-there will be a day that you don't interrupt me and I'll be the one hatching dragons eggs"

"That will be the day Malfoy, it really will"

"Mother wanted me home half an hour ago" he said "I should be going-"

"But you're going to stay here and keep me company so I don't go out of my mind with boredom right" I smiled, looking at the blonde boy hopefully, he shook his head and smirked

"There you go with the interrupting again, you know I might just get sick of you one day and never come back here" I scoffed

"Draco Malfoy that would never happen even if you tried your hardest"

"Whatever you think Tyler, you just keep thinking that"

"Oh I will as I know it's the truth" I laughed, throwing the pillow I was resting on at his head thereby ruining his neat hair – it now stood up in all directions causing me to laugh even more

"You're going to pay for that Tyler" he said, I expected and readied myself for him to start throwing pillows at me but instead he stood up, fixed his hair and walked across to the fireplace

"Wait!-"

"Malfoy Manor" he spoke loudly and clearly with a smirk, the next thing I know he's disappeared into the green flames of the floo powder and I'm still standing here with my mouth open

"That little-" I stopped myself short, no need to start talking to myself on top of everything else. I do think I'll write to Theo though, I had no idea about his mother – how tragic, I wonder how she died?

I raced upstairs into my bedroom and sat in a chair, pushing myself closer to the desk which was over-flowing with extra pieces of parchment and books that I had already read. I found a piece of parchment which wasn't ripped or torn like most of the others and thought about what I would say

_Theo _

_Draco was over my house today and told me that he had recently seen you; it has been so long so I thought I would send you a letter asking how things have been. I think it's been nearly a year now since we last saw each other and I apologies for not sending a letter sooner. _

_We'll be going to Hogwarts soon! Isn't that exciting! I'm growing more impatient every day that my letter hasn't come and that's saying something as I am normally quite a patent person. Words can't describe how much I'm looking forward to September First. _

_We should see each other before school starts! _

_Jessica Rose-Tyler _

I called for Zeus, Severus's owl and sent him off immediately. Hopefully I receive a reply soon.

I glanced around my room and noticed a new stack of books at the end of my bed, I walked over and examined them – every single one of the books had something or rather to do with potions. I smiled to myself, he doesn't talk much and it's obvious now that I'm older that Severus had no idea how to raise a child when I was younger but he honestly does know exactly what I need when I'm bored.


	2. 2

***I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever claim to own it, all I own is my OC Katherine  
I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it***

Theodor Nott had not changed in the months and months that I haven't seen him. He was still skinny and small with that tidy black hair of his combed out of his face. He is currently seated across from me looking at me expectantly, over this past year I forgot that you really don't needs words with Theo, you could sit there and read or simply relax and in this case stare and await for conversation and it be completely normal and ordinary

"So" He spoke up for the first time since he had arrived by floo "I really wasn't expecting your owl"

"I know" I agreed "I hope it didn't seem like I had just started ignoring you-"

"Not at all" He interrupted "Things have just, they've been a bit busy this past year and it's been hard to stay in contact"

"Fair enough" I smiled, I won't push and I don't ask. If I need to know something I'll be told it, I've always lived by those few words.

You would think that Severus being my god-father we'd seem a lot closer than we actually are, in all honestly I don't know much about Severus. He has taken care of me since I was 5, he has raised me for more than half of my life and taught me everything that I know but I don't know anything about him or his past before my parents death. I don't ask and I don't push, if I ever need to know something I know Severus will inform me.

"What have you been doing though?" He asked, breaking my thoughts

"A lot of reading you know, trying to take up as much time possible" I replied, apart from flying all I do is read books, books on numerous different subjects and outrageous lengths "I still love reading"

"Me too" he said "It's pretty much all I do as I can't stand flying"

"I forgot about that!" I laughed "I still can't understand how you can't like Quidditch Theo"

"I like Quidditch enough, I won't play it though"

And that's how the rest of our visit went, making small talk about some of the books we had been reading and having to catch up with Draco, maybe even go get our school supplies together. Theo was the one that actually bought up the sorting hat

"What house do you think you'll be in Katherine?" he asked

"Well Dad was in Slytherin-" he scoffed "What? You don't think I'll make it into Slytherin?"

"I might not have known you as long as Draco has but I'm not as oblivious to the upcoming sorting as he is" he deadpanned "There is little to no chance you'll be sorted into Slytherin, even if you ask the hat I still don't reckon it'll seriously consider you putting you with us snakes"

"Seriously?" I asked, hoping my disappointment was masked

"Yes" he said "Katherine you have no Slytherin traits for one, I mean you might stand a chance at being sorted into Ravenclaw because of your intelligence but if not Ravenclaw it's definitely going to be Gryffindor"

"But Draco-"

"Can't decide what house you're going to be sorted into" he stated "He couldn't even if he tried which wouldn't surprise me if he did, he really is attached to you"

"We're best friends" I said shrugging "I guess in ways I'm attached to him too, I can't imagine not being in the same house as he is you know?"

"I guess so"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

Theo had left hours ago and I was now sitting in my usual seat at the dining table across from Severus, staring at him as he ate his meal. I only ever stared at him if I wanted to ask him a question, and –

"The staring really is getting old"

"I'm not going to know anyone if I get sorted into Gryffindor and then Draco is going to hate me" I started "He won't talk to me and Merlin knows how he'll treat me"

Severus didn't reply for a while, he continued to eat his food as I pushed mine around my plate

"For someone as stubborn and hard-headed as you can be you really do care what other people think of you"

"No-"

"Yes" he smirked into his plate

"-I care what he thinks of me, he is my oldest and closest friend and I need him with me-"

"No you don't" he stated "You will be fine if you're sorted into different houses, you're not a child that needs her hand held"

"Well, I know that I'll be fine but I'd prefer-"

"What you'd prefer and what you need are two completely different things, but you're not going to be the only one who doesn't know people. You're going to meet other people"

"But it'd be so much easier if I knew someone Sev" I sighed

"And when have you ever chosen the easier way?" He snorted

I stopped for a second and glared at him, he couldn't see this as he was still eating his food but he must have sensed it as his smirk still stayed in its place

"He's going to hate me if I'm sorted into Gryffindor Sev and I don't know how I'm going to deal with that" I said finally "I don't care what anyone else thinks of me but I can't take criticism from someone as close to me as he is you know that"

Severus didn't reply until he had finished eating

"He won't hate you, Draco Malfoy could never hate you no matter how hard he attempted and you know that" he began, finally looking me in the eyes "He won't talk to you for a couple of days, maybe a week if he tried but he would get over it and come running back with his tail between his legs"

"I guess" I said "Thank you for the books by the way, so I was thinking you'd maybe let me-"

"Don't even think about asking as you already know what the answer will be" he spoke suddenly and sharply, standing from his seat

"But Severus you don't even knows what I'm going to ask yet!" I cried out, standing from my seat and running after his long strides

"Oh yes I do"

"What-"

"You want to start making potions and the answer is no"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so"

"Severus-" I whined

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Severus-"

"No"

"Severus if you ever-"

"That might have worked on me when you were seven and pulled off the poor puppy-dog look but it definitely doesn't work now" he said finally, closing the door to his sitting room in my face and successfully locking it so I couldn't enter

"You know I could stand out here all night and bug you!" I yelled, before remembering that Severus Snape was a wizard and surely knew a spell to fix that problem, Bugger. "I will get you to say yes Severus, believe me! You know how annoying I can be when I put my mind to it especially when it comes to you!"

And with that I set off to my bedroom coming up with plans to annoy and pester my god-father into allowing me to practice and make an actual potion.


	3. 3

***I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever claim to, I only own my OC's*  
I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it, thank you!**

Four days had passed, four full days and Severus still won't buckle under my constant nagging. This is an all-time record even for him. Usually he gets so annoyed by the end of the second day he agrees to whatever I'm asking and storms off in a huff.

I honestly don't think he's going to say yes this time. Bugger.

Draco is finding it hilarious and can barely contain his singers when witnessing my attempts but he's soon shut up by the glare that's sent his way by the potions master.

Today is June 20th and I should be receiving my letter in the mail any day now, nagging Severus has taken my mind of things a little bit but it's always there in the back of my head reminding me of what the next year is going to hold for me.

"Draco" I asked, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised

"Yes"

"What-" I began, pausing "What would you do if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin with you" he didn't reply for a while, his brow scrunched up and he looked rather confused about what he was going to say next

"I don't know I guess I've never really thought about it" he said "I've always just assumed you'd be in Slytherin"

"But what if I'm not" I asked, hoping for a good answer

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" he asked, I immediately felt hurt surge through me, hurt and a slight case of disappointment. It's like he's just putting off the inevitable until then.

I sighed outwardly and shook my head. Merlin helps him if I'm sorted into Gryffindor.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"Severus PLEASE-" I begged, finding myself once more chasing after the man that had been looking after me since I was a child

"NO" he snarled, finally losing his patience after 25 minutes of begging and whining throughout lunch "I don't know where you get it from, definitely not your parents but you can be absolutely down right insufferable when you want something"

"But Severus-"

"NO buts-" he turned suddenly which I didn't see coming at all and slammed right into his firm chest "This will end, now, and if I have to live through one more day of your whining like a little baby no less I will place a permanent silencing charm on you until the start of the school term" I blinked "Is that clear?"

I sighed in defeat at this "Yes"

"Good" he spoke sharply, turning once more to stalk away into his quarters.

I wonder what kind of a teacher he's going to be like. I scoffed aloud seconds after having the thought, Severus barely keeps his temper with me and I'm his god-daughter, I can't imagine him teaching a class of children he has no relation too whatsoever. It was actually a funny thought and kept me entertained most of the night until I reluctantly fell asleep in the warm comforts of my bed.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

Severus hadn't had a proper conversation with me in days, walking groggily down to the dining room to have breakfast, Merlin I hope Blinky cooked pancakes, pancakes were my favourite and I was practically drooling at the thought. Yes, pancakes and strawberries would definitely lift my spirits.

I sat at my respected seat and yawned, noticing Severus looking at me expectantly from his seat across the table with a smirk plastered on his face

"What" I asked gruffly, rubbing the sleep that remained in my eyes

"I'm simply counting how long it will take for you to notice"

"I haven't been awake long enough for your riddles Severus" I yawned again, but I caught myself abruptly as I saw an envelope addressed to me written in emerald green ink lying on the table space in front me. With shaky hands I turned the envelope over to reveal the waxy Hogwarts crest sealing the envelope shut, I suddenly squealed in delight and tore the envelope open with much more care than what was probably shown and begun reading the first page I came across

_Dear Ms. Rose-Tyler,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

I skimmed over the equipment I'd need to buy, it's finally here my letter has finally arrived

"Severus-"

"Yes. I know"

"But Severus I don't think you understand what this-"

"I assure you I do" he stated

"Severus please-"

"No"

"SEVERUS-"

"No"

"SEVERUS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY YET" I yelled across the table, he smirked in reply and went back to eating his oatmeal "You know everyone always gets annoyed at me for interrupting them and I'm blaming that on you!"

"It's amusing watching you get mad over such small things" he shrugged

"As I was saying-" I cleared my throat "Now I can't even remember, look what you've gone and done! Wow Severus I just, I just I am so excited I don't know how to put it into words! I'm going to be going I really am, I've been waiting for years for this and the time has finally come! I can't believe it September First really just can't come soon enough can it! Merlin I can't wait until classes start, and the books! I think I'm going to be living in the library for a few weeks at least – oh wait books! BOOKS Severus we have to go to Diagon Alley at once-" I looked up from my letter excitedly to see an empty chair and a half empty bowl of oatmeal

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" and then I heard a door slam and the familiar sound of flames in the distance, which could only mean one thing – no sooner had the thought crossed my mind Draco Malfoy came sliding into the room clutching his letter in his hand

"Did you-"

"Yes did you-"

"Yes"

"WE FINALLY GOT OUR LETTER'S DRACO HOW EXCITING!" I squealed, running up to my best friend and clutching his shoulders "How long have we talked about this for-"

"For as long as we can remember, we have to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible-"

"Yes! We should invite Theo as well-"

"Yeah! I'll owl him, I wonder if he got his letter? Well of coarse he did I mean he is a Nott-"

"Draco I am so excited imagine when we get our wands! I don't think I'm going to be able to put mine down-"

"Merlin September can't come fast enough-"And that's how Draco and I spent the rest of our morning, talking about what the rest of the year was going to hold in store for us. We did end up owling Theo after some of the excitement died down and he replied quickly telling us he'd be joining us when we went shopping for school supplies.

"Mum will take us next week" Draco said

"Sounds great, ask her what day and we'll owl Theo with the information-"

"Surely you both haven't been down here all morning still talking about those bloody letters" Severus sighed appearing in the doorway "God help me-"

"But Severus" I began "You know how long we've been waiting-"

"Yeah Uncle Sev" Draco interrupted "We've been waiting forever-"

"And it's finally here" I squealed, turning to Draco

"And this is why I never had children of my own" I heard him scowl quietly and stalked off upstairs or into the library. I used to get extremely upset when he said that to me, I remember the first time he said it and I abruptly burst into tears thinking I had angered him. I can't remember ever seeing Severus so shocked in my life and vaguely recall him stuttering some nonsense about him being a sarcastic bastard.

That night I dreamt of Hogwarts, I dreamt of magic.


	4. 4

I hadn't slept one minute last night. I've actually been sitting on the couch across from my fireplace for 2 and a half hours waiting for Theo to floo in so we can make our way to Diagon Alley together; we were meeting Narcissa and Draco there in approximately 10 minutes time.

A few minutes later Theo was standing in the fireplace, brushing off the powder that remained

"Good morning-"

"Let's go!" I yelled, bumping him aside and gripping a hand full of floo powder

"Wait, shouldn't we-"

"No I've been ready since 6 this morning let's go!" I cleared my throat, making sure to speak loudly and clearly before stepping into the green flames that licked the fireplace "Diagon Alley!"

Barely a minute had passed and I was dragging Theo by the arm of his robes and heading towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor which is where we would be meeting Draco and his mother, Narcissa.

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever, the street was flunked with witches and wizards of all ages so I made sure to hold tightly onto Theo's robes in case I lost him

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to lose you in the crowd Theo!" I spoke over the loud chatter surrounding us

"No it's okay" he said, I barely heard him though, Theo was such a soft spoken boy

"Now here we are" I began, looking around for the two Malfoy's "They should be-"

"There you are!" Draco suddenly appeared in my line of view "You're late-"

"I am not late" I snapped "You're early-"

"Well you-"

"Draco, enough" Narcissa spoke from beside her son; I hadn't even noticed her before she spoke up just now.

Narcissa stood as proud and striking as ever, her pale hair tied at the nape of her neck and her elegant frame donned in a simple but graceful black dress that fell just below her knees. Narcissa made plain look regal and I have no idea how she does it. I can't even remember the last time I even saw her, most likely when I stayed with them while Severus was away teaching which was months ago

"Katherine" she smiled at me, pulling me into an embrace "You never come and visit anymore, anyone would think you only stay with us because you have no choice-"

"Narcissa I wouldn't-" I began but was interrupted with a laugh

"Don't be silly dear, I was just teasing - Draco don't look at me like that, I am allowed to miss the girl. Merlin you basically see her every single day-"

"Not every single day" He interrupted quickly

"-and I barely see her at all, oh don't give me that you are attached at the hip and you know it so make no excuses" she snapped lightly

"Attached at the hip-" Theo began

"Shut your mouth Theo" Draco said "She-"

"Is amazing" I sighed

"I- You, Shut up" Draco snapped

"Enough I want to go buy my school things!" I said excitedly "Oh look we'll start here at the beginning of the street and work our way down, oh Narcissa how are you going to carry everything-"

"Oh don't be silly dear we're not witches for nothing" she said with a small smirk "You worry about what you need to get on those lists of yours and I'll take care of the rest"

Theo and I went to look at Potage's Cauldron Shop which was next door to Madam Malkin's while Draco was getting his size taken and purchased three Pewter Cauldron's, one for each of us. After having purchased our robes and cauldron's Theo and Draco bought owls of their own from Eeylops and I bought myself a black raven, she is so cool! I've decided to name her Skylar. She's absolutely beautiful and awfully quiet with the keenest of eyes; she looks like she's constantly on watch

"They'll let me use her right?" I asked, exiting the noisy owl shop "I mean, they're selling her at Eeylops so she'll be acceptable wont she?"

"Hmm" Draco mumbled while scratching his new owl "I guess so, don't ask me" he suddenly shoved his new owl to Narcissa as he ran into the busy crowd

"Draco!" Narcissa growled, watching her son disappear into the busy crowd "That boy-"

"He's probably just run off to see the latest broom model" Theo shrugged "Quality Quidditch Supplies is just over there-"

"The new Nimbus is out!" I cried "Wow, it's absolutely beautiful" and boy was she, with sleek mahogany wood and neat tail she sat there in the window positively gleaming. I noticed Draco pushing himself to the front of the crowd practically drooling. It took the three of us a good 15 minutes just to drag him away from the window.

We purchased all of our necessary writing equipment from Scribbulus' and out telescopes and brass scales from Wiseacres', that was nearly everything on the list apart from what we were all awaiting for the most – our wands

"Are you sure you didn't need any crystal phials?" Narcissa asked

"No, Severus has thousands" I replied, shrugging my shoulders "Just a waste of galleons"

"Not that you don't have it" I head Draco mutter under his breath

"That isn't the point Draco" I said "For someone that's pretty smart you sure are stupid sometimes"

"Hey, I am not stupid you-"

"Draco, don't argue" Narcissa said "You want your wands do you not?"

"Yes!" Draco and I both cried at the same time

"Then let's go" Narcissa huffed "You would think we have all day to waste"

We all purchased our books from Flourish and Blott's and I was quite pleased to know I had already read a few of the books including A History of Magic, Magical Theory and Magical Drafts and Potions

"I've read those as well" Theo said "The Dark Forces as well, are you going to read them all before school starts?"

"Yeah, gives me something to keep me occupied-"

"How am I even friends with bookworms like you lot" Draco sniggered "You're both just a bunch of nerds-"

"You'll me laughing when Theo and I are making the best grades Draco" I smirked

"Whatever, I want to get my wand now, Mother-"

And with that we finally made our way to Ollivander's, the only shop in Diagon Alley I have yet to ever enter. I stepped into the shop and took it all in

"Wow" I breathed; there were wands overflowing the shelves and every surface you could possibly find, the only place that wasn't scattered with wands was the floor. How on Earth are you meant to find _your _wand when there are thousands to possibly choose from!

"Aah Mrs. Malfoy" An elderly man suddenly appeared from behind the counter "Your wand, if I remember correctly was one of the most fine-looking wands I have ever sold"

"Indeed Ollivander" Narcissa replied, head held high and the pride evident in her voice – more so than usual

"Your son?" Ollivander asked, nodding at the young boy next to her

"Yes" she replied "Go on, Draco"

After a grueling 30 minutes Draco's wand had 'chosen' him, I had started counting all of the wands I could see around the shop after the 6th wand Draco had tried

"10 inches, Hawthorn Wood and Unicorn hair core" Ollivander spoke "You young sir, your name?"

"Theodore Nott sir" Theo spoke up and after only a few wands Theo stood holding his 11 inch, Hazel Wood and Dragon Heartstring core wand

"Now" Ollivander spoke, turning to face me "You must be a Rose, or shall I say Rose-Tyler after your mother married your father correct?"

"Y-yes sir" I replied "You remember my parent's wands?"

"I do, I do but you are a striking resemblance to your grandmother" he smiled

"Oh" I said "I don't think I've ever seen a photo of my grandmother before, I wouldn't know sir"

"Just look at your reflection child, you'll see her staring back at you, the same eye colour and all. Enough of old tales though, try this for starters-"

Mr. Ollivander handed me a wand and I didn't even need to give it a wave before I knew that this wand was _my_ wand

"It's the most amazing feeling" I said "I can't describe it"

"Very few wizards and witches can my dear" Said Ollivander "I was going to give you a wand similar to either of your parents but when I saw the resemblance to your grandmother, I knew that this wand would suit you. 13 inches, Silver Lime wood and a Unicorn Core, the only difference is a quarter of an inch in length between the size and the unicorn hair"

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" I said "It's absolutely perfect"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"Merlin! I am so sorry-" I cried, looking down at the boy I literally ran into "Here let me help you" I caught the boys hand and helped him to his feet, noticing he was dressed in clothes definitely too big to be his own before clocking the scar decorating his forehead, my eyes definitely would have visibly widened

"Thank you" he said quietly, shuffling his feet

"Oh forgive me; my name is Katherine Rose-Tyler!" I said excitedly

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you" I know, I mean well everyone knows, I mean it's the boy who lived! Well I can't really say that allowed without being rude can I?

"Are you going to be a first year at Hogwarts?" I asked, breaking the silence

"Yes"

"Are you excited?" I asked "I've been waiting for my letter for as long as I can remember, I can't believe it's just less than a month before we hop on the train and finally start going to school and learning about magic!"

"I've only-" he began "I only found out yesterday" if you didn't think my eyes could possibly get any bigger, they did. This is Harry Potter, he is a legend among wizards and witches around the whole world and he only found out yesterday? This can't be?

"Really?" I asked "That's-" and then I noticed the three people I was running to catch up with earlier "Look Harry, I have to go but it was nice to meet you! I hope to see you on the train!" I hurried over to Narcissa a few yards ahead and gave her a little smile

"There you are" she said "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, just a boy I knocked over, I helped him up and-"

"Humph" she replied, looking over my shoulders "Boy should watch where he's going next time, okay we have everything, time to head off, shall we?"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"You're going to break or lose your wand before school even starts" Severus spoke up, glancing at the wand next to my plate "Now that would be funny"

"It wouldn't be funny for you Severus" I replied after swallowing a mouthful of potato "You would have to be the one dealing with a miserable 11 year old until she got a new wand wouldn't you" his smirk visibly disappeared "That's what I thought" in which he grunted in response

"There are several phials with the rest of your school things-"

"Thanks Sev" I interrupted, grabbing my wand and rushing out of the room

"Where are you-?"

"I'm going to read the schoolbooks I haven't read yet!" I yelled as I ran up the staircase "I want to have a head start before school starts!"


	5. 5

"Just one nice photo!" Narcissa complained "Is it really that hard?"

"If you would just stand still" Draco scowled "Is it that hard for you to do such a simple task-"

"Shut up Draco" I replied "I just want to go already!"

"Well the sooner you stand still and I have myself a _nice_ photograph the sooner we can all go!" Narcissa sighed, taking yet another photo "See it wasn't that hard was it!"

I squirmed and stepped away from Draco's side, an hour had passed and 100 or so photographs later Narcissa finally had her 'nice' picture. I pulled my hair up and tied it into its usual messy bun and made sure I had everything before setting out for the platform, Narcissa had Lucius get a private car to take us to the train station in London and it was currently waiting for us outside

"I really do wish you would wear your hair down" Narcissa sighed once again, coming up behind me and fixing the long strands of dark hair escaping the bun "You really do have the loveliest hair, exactly like your mothers"

"It just gets in the way" I replied, shaking her off and walking outside with my trunk to the Ministry Cars, Draco's things I noticed were already tucked into the trunk.

"Let them take care of your things" Narcissa said, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt "You don't need to be doing any of that now"

One of the ministry workers opened the vehicle's doors and in a matter of minutes we were off on our way to the train station. I saw the manor fade into the distance out of the back window and settled to watching the world outside fly by as we drove to our destination

"Stop fussing mother" Draco snapped "I'm fine-"

"Yes, yes okay" Narcissa smiled, faltering as she did so "I'm just going to miss you-"

"Mother, please-" Draco interrupted

"Shut up and leave your mother to fuss over you Draco" I said "She isn't going to be seeing you until Christmas so leave her be" he snapped his mouth shut and folded his arms crossly over his chest which I laughed at as Narcissa continued to prod her one and only son.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"What?" I asked, looking at Narcissa with wide eyes "Run into the wall?"

"Yes dear" Narcissa replied "You won't feel a thing I promise, quickly now"

As she finished I begun walking briskly into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 – I shut my eyes before impact and felt – well I felt nothing unusual, opening my eyes slowly I saw a sign reading Platform 93/4, there were children and parents alike crowding the busy station just like before but this time there was a brilliant, vibrant red steam train off to the side already packed with current and future students, the Hogwarts Express.

"Aah" Narcissa spoke up, I jumped out of surprise "It has been a while since I've been here, come on then, and you two-" she pointed at the ministry workers "Make sure the children's luggage is secured on the train, now" she barked the order, turned to her son and I and gave us both a little push forward

"Come on" Draco said impatiently thought I could hear a hint of his excitement, grabbing my wrist "We need to get seats, hurry up!"

"Hold your broomstick Draco; it's not like the trains going to run out of room-"

"Jessica, Draco" I turned towards the familiar voice of Theo – he was accompanied by a dark skinned boy just a little bit taller than I am

"Theo!" I said, grinning a the boy "Draco and I were just going to go find a place to sit on the train, would you-"

"Blaise, Theo" Draco interrupted "Come on we're finding a compartment, I want a good one"

The three of us walked behind the young Malfoy onto the train, coming across an empty compartment sooner rather than later. The train station was rather busy but there were still plenty of students that hadn't arrived as the train itself was rather quiet considering the total population of Hogwarts students.

"Oh I forgot" Draco said as he sat down beside me at the window seat "You haven't met Blaise have you? Blaise this is Katherine and so forth" with a wave of his hand, Blaise nodded his head towards me in response and resumed his conversation with Theo

"Are you excited yet?" I asked Draco, making conversation

"I guess" he shrugged

"Are you going to miss home? I'm going to miss flying the most"

"I won't miss home, but I will miss flying I guess" he said "I personally think it's a stupid rule that first years can't play on the team, unlike some families mine-"and on went Draco's speech about how his family being who they are can afford to have the best for their children especially when it came to Quidditch.

I glanced out into the corridor and saw it getting more and more crowded, soon enough the train would be ready and we'd set out on the long ride to Hogwarts. I could feel my smile growing inwardly by each minute.

At 12:00 exactly the train began to move, the compartment door suddenly opened and there stood two _huge_ boys that couldn't possibly be our age-

"Crabbe, Goyle" Draco said "Take a seat-" oh wait, I remember them now, they're two of Draco's friends; I've met them a few times over the years on occasions when I've stayed with the Malfoy's. Boy they have both gotten very _big_, they were always taller than me but they surely gained quite a bit of weight. Not that that's ever a bad thing-

"You remember Katherine?" Draco asked "Anyway-"

I feel out of place here. I looked around, Theo and Blaise still in conversation and Crabbe, Goyle and Draco laughing about Merlin knows what. Even if I was sorted into Slytherin how I could never dream of fitting in? I'm just too different from everyone else; I'm not made the same way they are.

Draco and I wouldn't even be friends if we hadn't known each other our whole lives and I only know Theo through Draco to begin with. Thinking about it now I realize they're really the only two friends I have.

An hour had passed and I was still sitting in my seat looking out of the window keeping to myself when a lady with a great big trolley filled with goods and sweets appeared at the compartment door

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked cheerfully, Crabbe and Goyle were up so fast you could've blinked and missed them. I went to stand up before Draco held my shoulder and kept me in place; I shot him a look of question. He stood up and bought handfuls of chocolate frogs, my favourite.

He threw the frogs onto my lap as he reclaimed his seat next to me; I looked at him with a brow raised

"Since when have you ever been chivalrous?" I asked quietly, unwrapping my first frog – but before I could take a bite it was snatched out of my grasp by the same boy who bought them for me

"Well fine, I'll take them back then won't I"

"Oi!" I laughed "No need to be drastic"

I heard Blaise cough and saw Malfoy shoot him a glare.

Once more the compartment door was opened, revealing a girl with short, tidy black hair and scrunched up brows, her eyes darted around the compartment quickly, obviously looking for someone in particular until they landed on Draco, she immediately cheered up and closed the compartment door behind her.

I don't know how she is going to fit if she expects to sit down as the compartment only sits six students.

"Draco!" she said suddenly "I've been trying to find you since I arrived at the platform, I thought we were going to-" and then she glanced in my direction, pausing her current conversation

"Pansy" Draco rolled his eyes "This is Kath-"

"I know who she is" Pansy said, Draco stared at her "I mean, who doesn't know who the daughter of Tempest and Emma Rose-Tyler?"

"Right" said Draco, forgetting about the interruption in their prior conversation

"So" She said, still staring down at me "How have you been Draco, I rarely even see you anymore"

"Same old" he shrugged, leaning back into the seat and grabbing another frog from my lap, Pansy was still staring

"Do you need to ask me something?" I asked, thinking out loud

"Excuse me?" she replied, nastiness hinting in her tone

"You're staring at me, even whilst in conversation with someone else so I would presume you have something to ask or say" I replied

"No I was just wondering how you could possibly leave your house with your hair looking like that" she replied, narrowing her eyes and pointing to my hair.

I blinked several times as the compartment's conversation quite literally died; everyone was staring at either Pansy or me

"Apologies" Draco said from my right

"Draco it was a joke-"

"Draco I don't need you defending me" I said quietly "And to be quite frank if you don't like my hair then don't look at it, honestly it really is as simple as that and if you aim was to offend me you're going to have to do a lot better than making a comment about my hair" I replied, eating another chocolate frog and glancing at what card I had received "Do you have Morgana Draco? I already have three of her" I asked, changing the conversation

"You won't speak to her like that again" Draco stated, he didn't ask, he demanded. Pansy nodded and walked out of the compartment, I glanced at her before she disappeared and saw that her cheeks were stained red with what would have to be embarrassment or shame.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"You do know that Harry Potter is on the train" Blaise suddenly spoke up, addressing everyone in the compartment

"What?" Draco asked, head snapping towards the dark boy "You can't be serious"

"He is" Crabbe said "I heard some of the older Slytherin's talking about it when we were trying to find you lot-"

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco suddenly snapped, standing up as he did and heading towards the compartment door "Let's go pay the boy who lived a visit then shall we" and with that they were gone, off to find the boy I had knocked down only days ago.

A few minutes passed before I went out looking for them, they best not have caused any trouble and knowing Draco they most likely have. I soon saw Draco and his two goons rushing towards me further down the train, a scowl plastered on his face

"-filthy blood traitors, both of them, they have no idea who I am-"

"What did you do" I sighed, shaking my head as he came closer

"Nothing" he snapped "You always presume-"

"I don't presume I know" I said, folding my arms

"Interrupting again"

"Whatever Draco, I'll meet you in the compartment"

"Whatever" and with that I went to find the boy who lived. I found him in a compartment filled with empty sweet wrappers and a red-headed boy I had never seen before, Harry looked at me and his face lit up with recognition

"Katherine right?" he asked, I nodded

"I did say that I would see you on the train" I said, stepping into the compartment "I heard you had a little run in with Draco-" the red headed boy grunted "-I just wanted to say sorry on his behalf for being an annoying prat as he is prone to be most of the time" Harry laughed and shook his head, I glanced at the red headed boy sitting across from Harry and smiled "I'm Katherine Rose-Tyler, very nice to meet you"

"Ronald Weasley" he replied giving me a small smile "Just call me Ron though - wait I know that name from somewhere" he said, scrunching up his face in thought, before it broke out into a wide grin "You're related to Tempest Rose-Tyler! One of the best chasers England has ever seen! My brother absolutely loved him when he played you know, are you any decent on a broom?"

"Yeah he was my father" I said, smiling at him "I do like to fly, weather I'm good though-"

"Nonsense" he shook his head "If you're Tempest Rose-Tyler's prodigy I'm sure your more than good" I had the sudden urge to change the conversation, but luckily Harry did that for me

"So you know Malfoy?" he asked, I grimaced

"Yeah, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember" I said, taking in the horrifying looks from the two boys in front of me which caused me to laugh "I can promise you I am nothing like the Malfoy heir, I swear"

"I hope not" Ron said, scrunching up his face "I mean you seem all right but that Malfoy brat-"

"Overwhelming at times, I know" I sighed "Anyway, I best make my way back to my compartment; I'll see you both soon hopefully!"

Walking back to my compartment I took my time, taking notice of how dark it was getting outside and the all too familiar feeling of excitement returning once more before I (yet again) walked into someone

"Merlin I am sorry!" I groaned "I keep walking into people, I just loose myself in my thoughts sometimes-"

"It's quite alright" the girl said, she hadn't fallen over like Harry had, merely stumbled a few feet "You're not dressed in your robes yet! We'll be arriving soon; very soon actually, you should change"

"Yes I was on my way back to my compartment" I said, taking in her short frame and bushy brown hair "I'm Jessica Rose-Tyler by the way" I said, she smiled

"Hermione Granger, is this your first year too?"

"Yes" I replied excitedly "I am very excited, I've already read all of my books-"

"Me too!" she said, matching my excitement "It's all just so fascinating, I had never read books like this before, I'm a muggleborn so everything is quite new to me but I'm catching on very well I think"

"Oh really?" I asked "That's good then, I do have to put my robes on but I do hope to see you soon!" I said, walking around Hermione and back to my compartment "Save me a seat incase we're sorted into the same house Hermione, it was nice to meet you!"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"It's breathtaking" I sighed, glancing at the boy next to me "Draco, look at how magnificent it looks!"

"It's quite a sight" he murmured, obviously trying to hide his excitement.

We are currently gliding across the black lake towards the brilliance that was Hogwarts and the sight was just indescribable. Hogwarts was huge, looming over the black lake in all of its glory, Merlin I still got lost at Malfoy Manor on occasion – how am I ever going to find my way around this castle?

We were soon at the harbor, exiting our little boats and walking up a set of starts that lead to what looked like the castle doors. The giant groundskeeper Hagrid knocked on the doors; they opened to reveal a stern looking woman dressed in green

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid spoke

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" The professor pulled the doors open to reveal my first glance at Hogwarts, the stone walls were lit with firelight and there were many doors and staircases leading to different floors of the castle.

We were all lead to a little chamber near what I guessed to be the great hall, it was quite crowded inside and I was brushing shoulders with both Theo and Draco who were flanked at my sides. Soon I would be sorted. I was going to be sorted soon. I hadn't thought about this since this morning and dread filled me to the absolute brink

"What's wrong with you?" Draco whispered from my left

"Nothing, don't worry" I replied, he look unsure but I gave him a small smile

"Welcome to Hogwarts-" the professor suddenly spoke up. She told us all about the sorting about each house we were yet to be sorted into; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and to be honest I wasn't even really listening. Draco is going to hate me by the end of the night and I am going to have nobody – well I did meet that girl Hermione on the train, she was very nice as was Harry and Ronald but who knows what house they're going to be sorted into either!

I felt someone shaking me, and turned to Draco "Yes?"

"Seriously what is the matter with you" he whispered, I found that McGonagall had disappeared and instead there were multiple ghosts floating around the small room making idle conversation with the rest of the students, most I notices seemed to be rather shocked by the idea

"Nothing" I said, looking him in the eye "Really Draco I'm just nervous"

"About what" he demanded

"The sorting"

"You have nothing to-"

"Well Draco what if I'm sorted into Gryffindor" I snapped, finally losing my patience "What will you do huh?" and with that he didn't reply, he opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, just as I suspected "Exactly Draco-"

"-The Sorting ceremony is about to start" the she-professor had returned "Now form a line-" I followed Draco and stood behind him, we walked out of the little chamber and into what seemed to be the eating hall – all thoughts of the sorting were forgotten momentarily as I took in the hall, words on pages simply didn't do the Hall justice.

Looking up I saw that there were thousands of candles floating and lighting up the room which held four long tables, one for each house and what seemed to be a separate table for staff at the far end overlooking the events below. The most interesting thing about the room was the ceiling – the roof, well there wasn't a roof it was bewitched to look like the night sky outside and it was honestly the most beautiful thing I think I have ever seen.

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of us and on top of the stool she placed an old, worn out wizards hat. Not just any old hat this must be the sorting hat.

The hat sang a song, I tried to pay attention to the words but I couldn't. I was too focused on what house I was going to be sorted into and that I was most likely going to be all by myself, I had never been all by myself before and the thought absolutely terrified me. I glanced up from my shoes and met Severus's eyes from the teacher's table, he was staring at me and giving me that look of his, it was _nearly_ enough to settle my nerves.

The students had burst into applause around me; the hat had obviously finished his song. I clapped quietly along with my fellow students.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" Professor McGonagall said, looking down at a long piece of parchment "Bones, Susan!" she called, and the sorting began.

It was nerve wracking, I was absolutely terrified but looking around me I was glad to see I wasn't the only one.

"Granger, Hermione!" She called; I look up to see the bushy haired muggleborn, a minute or two passed- "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped silently for her; Hermione looked pleased as she rushed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy, Draco!" I watched as Draco strutted towards the stool, and choked back laughter as the hat barely needed to sit on Draco's head before shouting "SLYTHERIN"

"Nott, Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Potter, Harry" I looked around as the hall went silent, I could hear whispers of the name, and it carried through the hall like a tidal wave.

Harry had taken the longest so far –

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat bellowed into the silent hall – I couldn't help but notice that the shouts were loudest so far for the boy who lived.

I was going to be walking up to that stool very, very soon.

"Rose-Tyler, Katherine" my heart stopped beating for a second, I'm sure of it.

I looked at Severus as I walked up to the stool; he held my gaze until he could no more as I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Rose-Tyler" a voice spoke into my ear, I gripped the edge of my school skirt and was sure that my knuckles were turning white "Father a Slytherin and mother a Gryffindor, not one Rose was ever placed outside of Gryffindor you know – but wait, what's this, doubt?" I shivered

"I – I don't know what I want" I whispered

"Hmm" the hat spoke suddenly, and for a very long time it was silent "You don't want to be alone, but indeed child, I assure you that you will not-"

"GRYFFINDOR" and for the second time that night my heart stopped, I had been placed into Gryffindor.

I desperately tried to find Draco amongst the Slytherin table, it wasn't hard as he had a head of platinum blonde hair that stood out but he wouldn't meet my eyes as he was looking down at his lap instead. Instantly I was full of disappointment and tears stung my eyes.

"Off to the table now dear" I jumped as Professor McGonagall spoke and hurried off to the table still applauding my placement. I noticed to my delight, that Hermione had indeed saved me a seat and was patting the empty space next to her. I sat down and smiled at Harry who was sitting across from us, at least I knew two people in my house; it could have gone so much worse if I had been in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

For the first time that night I listened, and noticed the whispers

".. Daughter of Emma Rose-Tyler, have you heard her song-"

"Tempest was the greatest chaser England had ever seen, he was so ruthless-"

"I can't believe she's in our house! Do you reckon she'll be as good-?"

I tried to block them all out as soon as I had let them in, I had been hearing this all of my life and now it seemed I would be hearing it from my fellow housemates as well

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered from beside me "You look a bit pale"

"I'm fine, just a little tired, it has been a really long day" I said back, smiling at her concerned face

"Weasley, Ronald" I turned to face the red-headed boy, shakily walking up to the stool

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard a few whoops further up the table and saw two twin boys with matching red hair, they're obviously related somehow. Ronald sat next to Harry across from Hermione and me.

Blaise was the last boy left-

"SLYTHERIN"

Every single person I shared a compartment with on the way here has now been sorted into Slytherin, I shook my head as an old man with brilliant robes and a long white beard I recognized to be Albus Dumbledore took the stage

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before the banquet I would like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you" to my amazement he left it at that and sat down in his seat, the crowd cheering and clapping as he did so

"Well that was different" I whispered to Hermione as she giggled into her palm, this was cut off by a squeak of pure amazement as the table was suddenly filled with more food than I had ever seen in my life.

We ate and talked about our excitement for the upcoming classes, often Hermione was talking to the boy seated next to her – his name is Percy and he is one of Ronald's brothers and is a perfect for Gryffindor.

"Ouch!" Harry cried, I turned and stared at him, noticing his hand rubbing his lightning shaped scar

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked, leaning over the table

"Y-yeah" he stuttered, looking up towards the staff table, I noticed Severus looking towards us, more or so at the boy in front of me

"-Severus Snape, he teaches potions-" I look up, once again to Harry who was in conversation with Percy "he teaches potions but he doesn't want to, everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job, knows an awful lot about the dark arts Snape" I snorted into my cake, fortunately not catching anyone's attention.

Of course he knows a lot about dark arts, apart from Potions it's been the one subject he's been drilling into my head since he started taking care of me.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

Headmaster Dumbledore gave us a few warnings after the incredible feast about where was off limits in the school and we also sung the most peculiar school song I had ever heard, I couldn't sing it with a straight face – to her dismay Hermione couldn't either. I noticed that Severus wasn't even bothering and was scowling into his goblet, this caused me to choke with laughter – he must have sensed this as he shot me a look suddenly and his scowl increased. The Weasley twins were singing it very slowly and weakly which caused me to laugh even more.

We followed Percy through the castle, up staircases, through wall-hangings and even meeting a poltergeist on our way. We all marched until we came across a portrait of a woman donned in pink silk

"Password" she asked  
"Caput Draconis" Percy said, the portrait door swung to reveal a hole in the wall behind her – this must be our common room. It was decorated in the house colours and was full of what looked to me incredibly comfy, squishy arm chairs with multiple portraits hanging on the walls.

The rest of the girls and I were directed to a different door to the boys and when we found our dormitory half way up a spiraled staircase I immediately collapsed on the bed which my luggage sat next to

"I'm about to pass out" I yawned

"It certainly has been a busy day" said Hermione, her bed was next to mine and for the first time I had noticed our other two companions

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to be rude" I spoke, looking at the two other girls "I should have introduced myself earlier my name is Katherine" I didn't mention my last name

"Lavender" one of the girls smiled

"Pravati" the other said, nodding as she got herself settled

I hurriedly changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, welcoming the warmth and comfort as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. 6

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter! Just a massive fan  
Thank you all so much for the favourites, it means so much and RoseGranger for the review! This is my first attempt at writing a story so it honestly does mean a lot. **

**I'm halfway through writing Chamber of Secrets and I'll try to update every Monday Thank you all again! Chapters will begin to grow longer as well. **

**I'm trying awfully hard to not make my character Mary-Sue like, if you have any suggestions let me know I'm open to anything that has to be said!**

The days were flying past and I absolutely loved it, to my relief there was always something to do – by the time classes had finished and meals were eaten homework took up most of my spare time.

I found that Herbology was my least favourite subject out of everything. Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout and she was Hufflepuff's head of house. History of Magic was taught – get this by a ghost called Professor Binns, it was a relatively boring subject to most but a subject I found myself quite good at. Charms was taught by the Ravenclaw head of house Professor Flitwick, I am very good in Charms, I don't even usually get homework unless it's written work because I get the charms on the second or third attempt.

Hermione and I are usually seated together in every single class and out of class as well, I see her most out of all the other Gryffindor's. Hermione is very smart and we keep up with each other quite well and the only major difference is that Hermione loves to show how smart she is, don't get me wrong she isn't stuck up or rude but she loves answering all of the questions in class where I on the other hand am content with keeping quiet unless asked a certain question.

Defense against the Dark Arts is taught by Professor Quirrel, he stutters _a lot_, in general seems extremely nervous and everyone seems to think of him as a joke– I'm very good at DADA since I've been reading books about the subject for as long as I've been able to read, Severus made sure of that.

Transfiguration was tricky, in our first class we had to transform a matchstick into a needle which took me quite a few tries but by the end of the lesson I had successfully transfigured four matchsticks. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher but I enjoyed her class as they held a challenge in them.

On Wednesdays we went out and studied the night skies at midnight, learning all the different names of the stars and planets – this reminded me of Draco who hadn't talked to me yet since the sorting as he was named after a star. He ignored me completely and it still hurt very much.

"I am very excited" I stated with a smile, cutting up my eggs on toast "I have been waiting all week for potions!"

"Yes I am too" Hermione agreed, I noticed that Harry didn't seem to agree with us though.

After breakfast we made our way to the dungeons and I was practically skipping at this point, I knew Severus would treat me like every other Gryffindor but that didn't change the fact that this was the subject I knew I would be best at, I would die trying if I wasn't.

We sat down in the dungeon which was noticeably colder than the rest of the school as Severus started taking the register; he stopped at Harry's name though

"Ah yes Harry Potter, our new celebrity" he said softly, I could hear Draco and his Slytherin friends sniggering at their head of house's comment. I wondered why Severus seemed to dislike Harry; I considered asking him for a slight moment, as if he would ever tell me anyway. If I needed to know something I would.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making-" Severus had a cold air about him that I wasn't used to seeing, he was never overly talkative but he was never cold, I guess it was something I would be getting used to.

I listened to every single word my godfather spoke with excitement.

"Potter!" he suddenly spoke "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the Draught of the Living Dead

"I don't know sir" Harry replied, Severus sneered

"Fame clearly isn't everything" I then noticed Hermione's hand raised in the air, that wasn't a good idea at all

"Let's try again Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" The stomach of a goat

Hermione's hand was still in the air.

"I don't know sir" I could hear Draco and his friends laughing louder now

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" I was surprised Harry even kept eye contact "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane" They're the same plant.

Hermione had actually jumped out of her seat, her hands still raised, I put my head in my hands and prayed Severus would end the interrogation soon. This is not how I imagined my first potions lesson at all

"I don't know sir" Harry spoke from my right "I think Hermione does though why don't you try her?" a few people laughed, I kept mine inside though – if Severus saw me laughing he would be furious

"Sit down" Severus snapped at Hermione, he looked at me though and smirked "Rose-Tyler, answer the questions" I blinked, and blinked again glancing at Harry slightly before clearing my throat

"Adding Powdered Root of Asphodel to and Infusion of Wormwood makes a sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Dead, you will find a Bezoar in the stomach of a goat which will save you from most poisons and there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane as they are the same plant and also go by another name called Aconite"

Severus sneered at the rest of the class in response "Well, why aren't you all writing that down?" he paused "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek Potter" no points were awarded for my answers but I wasn't expecting it.

We were split up into pairs, Hermione being my go to partner by default. We had to make a simple potion to cure boils which I found incredibly simple, Severus seemed to be criticizing everyone's work apart from Draco's and my own – which he wouldn't find any mistakes anyway I already checked three times over. I tried to catch Draco's eye from across the room quite a few times but he still wouldn't look anywhere near me.

Neville, a nervous Gryffindor I had briefly met in the common room yesterday and Seamus another Gryffindor had just melted their shared cauldron – I clapped my mouth to cover my shocked expression and watched the 'potion' sweep across the floor, I stood on my stool immediately to stop it from burning holes in my shoes.

Neville was beginning to get covered in angry red boils all over his face, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, maybe next time I'll partner with him so he has some kind of idea what he's doing.

Snape snapped a few insults before blaming Harry for the incident which was just absolutely rubbish; I really need to find out Severus's problem with my fellow classmate because this was just plain ridiculous.

Everyone was packing up their things and hurrying out of the dungeon classroom, I put my head down and began packing my things up just that little bit slower than everyone else

"It's okay Hermione" I said, looking at the girl waiting patiently at my side "I'll see you later; I know you're dying to practice more of your transfiguration"

"Only if you're sure" Hermione said, I nodded and she made her way out of the room.

Severus Snape was seated at his desk at the front of the room, head down, frown present and furiously scribbling down notes onto a spare piece of parchment. I walked up to his desk, I hadn't had a proper talk with him since I had arrived and I began to realize I honestly do miss our conversations

"You really don't like Harry do you Severus" I asked, he sneered at his parchment but didn't lift his head

"As I said, fame isn't everything" I didn't offer a reply to that

"I have decided that it is going to be my goal in life to get you to award me house points" I said suddenly, he snorted and finally looked me in the eyes

"That" he said "Is never going to happen"

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "We'll just wait and see Severus, I'll get you yet"

"And I'm sure I will applaud your continuous efforts for trying" he said "Now get gone, I have no time for you, little Gryffindor"

"Sure, sure Severus" I laughed "As I said, just wait and see"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"Flying lessons!" I squealed, looking at the notice in the common room "How I've missed flying, I cannot wait to be on a broom again – well you don't look very excited at all Hermione" I laughed, taking in her facial expression

"Well" she began "I'm not exactly per say looking forward to it but I'm sure it will be a great experience"

"You don't like heights do you" I asked "Don't worry, nothing bad could possibly happen! I'm sure the flying instructor is a good flyer-"

"Madam Hooch" Hermione interrupted, I shook my head and laughed

"Of course you know, you seem to know everything about this place"

We walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat next to Seamus and Dean, two boys also in our year who were also talking about the upcoming flying lessons

"-anyway I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch but I'll bet that's all talk" I overheard Ronald say, I opened my mouth just to shut it again, telling my two friends that Draco Malfoy was a decent flyer wasn't going to lift Harry's mood and at the moment he looked positively miserable

"Cheer up Harry" I said, he looked up with his grim little face "You'll do fine, honestly don't stress about it"

"You know I did read this book about flying, it's called Quidditch Through the Ages and-" I heard the few students around us groan slightly and pay extra attention to the food they were eating, apart from Neville who was holding onto every word Hermione had to say.

Her lectures were interrupted by the owl post, I hadn't received anything which wasn't surprising and my guardian taught my potions lessons and lived at the school. Wow I wonder what everyone would say if they knew that Severus Snape was my godfather and that I lived with him, I shivered slightly at the thought of all my new friends absolutely hating me because of it.

I looked up from my breakfast as a barn owl dropped a package to Neville, he opened it and it revealed a Rememberal – they light up red when you've forgotten something which is a perfect gift for Neville who seems to forget everything and today I noticed that he had indeed forgotten his black Gryffindor robe.

A few moments later while Neville was still trying to remember what he had forgotten I noticed Draco walking towards us, he still hadn't talked to me and he refused to catch my eye – Draco snatched Neville's rememberal out of his hands and Ronald and Harry jumped to their feet.

Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere however before anything rash could happen

"What's going on?" she asked sternly, looking down at the boys from behind her glasses

"Malfoy's got Neville's rememberal Professor" I saw Draco scowl and drop the object of interest onto the table

"I was just looking professor" he claimed before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

Flying couldn't come fast enough and it didn't help that the day was going by incredibly slowly; 3:30 couldn't come any sooner. After their classes had finished I was practically dragging Hermione by the arm of her robes to the grounds where the lesson would be held, the Slytherin class was already their amongst twenty broomsticks lying on the ground in two neat lines separating the two different houses

"Well what are you waiting for?" A stern voice called from behind me, their stood Madam Hooch "Everyone stand by a broomstick, come on hurry up" I stood next to Hermione and Ronald and directly across from Draco Malfoy and just now I could have sworn he was staring at me, but I looked up to see his attention being paid to our instructor "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say up!"

Everyone began shouting, I didn't even need to vocalize the action before the old broomstick flew up into my hand, I looked around to notice only Harry, Draco and only very few others had similar effects – Hermione was looking very frustrated as she called 'Up' over and over again

"Ah!" Madam Hooch suddenly said, stopping in front of me "I was hoping when I would see Tempest Tyler's daughter in my flying class! Of course you're good on a broom yes?" I sighed inwardly

"I guess Professor, thought I shouldn't be the one to judge for all I know I could be horrible-"

"Nonsense" she snorted, shaking her head and walking down the lines of students "Daughter of Tempest Tyler horrible on a broom, that'd be the day" I looked around to see people staring at me again – I wonder if Harry has gotten used to the staring? I'll have to remind myself to ask him later.

Once everyone was successfully holding their brooms Madam Hooch taught us how to mount them properly, she was correcting peoples grips and mistakes – I held in a snort when I overheard her tell Draco he had been doing it wrong for years, which I had tried to tell him once but he said I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Now when I blow my whistle you kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two -" but Neville had suddenly risen in the air and despite Madam Hooch's instructions he kept rising into the air, he looked absolutely terrified! Before anyone could do anything Neville had fallen from his broom and landed face down on the grass with a crack.

"Broken wrist, its' all right boy get up. None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch" I felt horrible for Neville, he looked absolutely petrified up on that broom and no doubt this experience had diminished whatever confidence Neville had left, which wasn't much.

"Did you see his face, the great lump" Draco burst into laughter as soon as Neville and Hooch had been out of earshot, I shot him a dirty look as the rest of the Slytherin's joined in the jesting

"Shut up Malfoy" Pravati snapped

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson who still shot me dirty looks if we past each other in the hallways "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Pravati"

"Yes well at least Neville isn't nasty, shallow, vain and boring unlike some people and to me those are far worse traits" her head snapped over to look in my direction

"Y-"

"Look, it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him" Draco interrupted, picking up Neville's rememberal which had fallen onto the ground

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry said quietly and everyone who wasn't before was now listening and watching to the two boys

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect, how about in a tree or on the roof?"

"Give it here!" Harry shouted but Draco had mounted his broom and shot off into the cloudless, sunny sky. Harry soon began to mount his broom as Draco had

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble!" Hermione shouted, but Harry ignored her and shot off after Draco. I was worried, before I realized that Harry could actually handle himself on a broom. He was chasing after Malfoy like he had done it before and seemed to be in no trouble at all, he must be a natural flier! I looked around to see Ronald and the rest of the Gryffindor's beside Hermione clapping and cheering him on

"Catch it if you can then!" I heard Malfoy yell distantly, Harry flew into a dive after the small rememberal, closer to the ground it fell and just before impact Harry caught the small ball-like object and tumbled to the ground with the rememberal safely in his hand

"HARRY POTTER" I turned swiftly to see Professor McGonagall running towards the group "Never in all my time at Hogwarts – how dare you, you could have broken your neck -" but she was interrupted mid speech by the rest of the Gryffindor's coming to Harry's defense and trying to explain the situation

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley, Potter, follow me now!"

We were left speechless and worrying about what would happen to Harry.

I half-heartedly walked away from the brooms, looks like I wouldn't be flying at all today but stopped myself short when I realized Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away from me, arms straight by his side and without his Slytherin supporters.

We stood in front of each other without speaking and minutes passed, I crossed my arms and straightened by back

"Hi" he said, looking to his feet quickly before looking me in the eyes – I raised an eyebrow and began to storm off back to the castle, the nerve of this boy! "Look-"

"Don't bother Malfoy" I said, walking past him "Wouldn't want to waste your time or efforts on a stupid Gryffindor now would I"

"Don't be like that-"

"Don't be like what!" I asked, turning around "You have ignored me since term started all because I was sorted into Gryffindor Draco and that isn't fair and it was honestly the most horrible feeling in the world when you wouldn't even look at me after that hat said Gryffindor" he was silent for a while "You missed my birthday Draco do you know how horrible it was, we haven't spent our birthdays apart ever"

"I am sorry-"

"Well that isn't-" I began, before sighing and crossing my arms. I knew how much it would have taken for him to come up to me and apologies "For someone so intelligent Draco you really are dumb sometimes, dumb and incredibly stupid"

"Hey-"

"No I get to insult you after what you've done these past two weeks" I interrupted, he promptly shut his mouth "It's going to be hard being friends with you Draco, you hate my housemates who I spend most of my time with and I'm not going to stand by and cheer you on or condone your attitude towards them"

"I don't expect you to" he said quietly, his eyes darting away from mine "I just- I don't" he looked so lost "I need you as my friend" he said so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

"I don't want you saying anything to my friends while I'm present Draco" I said "I'm not going to stand for it and-"

"Okay" he said "I'll try not to I promise"

"You promise?"

"Promise"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"You're the only one to come visit me" Neville spoke quietly, he was walking out of the Hospital wing as I was walking in

"That's what friends do don't they" I replied cheerfully "Visit each other when they're in the hospital wing and such"

"Well, yeah but I didn't really think we were friends-" I frowned "I mean we don't really talk that much"

"Oh" I said "I'm sorry-"

"No, no don't be I mean-" he was turning red "You came to visit me so – so thank you and I wasn't trying to insult you, I just, didn't expect it"

"Are you alright Neville?" I asked

"I'm e-" he stopped and avoided my eyes "I'm embarrassed"

"Neville, you were frightened of your first flying lesson which is perfectly okay. Hermione was freaking out as well! And I can guarantee you that there were others as nervous as you were"

"Really?" he asked, looking a bit more hopeful

"Truly" I said, giving him a small smile "Anyway I have to head off to dinner Neville but I'll see you tomorrow okay? Potions, double period" he frowned at that comment and I laughed "Don't worry Neville you'll get the hang of it, and if you don't just come to me and I'll try helping you out okay?"

"Really?" he asked "You would do that?"

"Of course"

I made my way down to the great hall and took my customary seat next to Hermione; she was trying and failing to listen in to Harry's and Ronald's conversation without looking like she was interested

"Katherine" Harry spoke, very quietly I notice from across the table "I'm on the Quidditch team! They made me seeker" I blinked, and then felt my smile growing and growing by each second

"You're joking! Congratulations Harry! Oh Merlin I cannot believe this, well I can I mean when I saw you on that broom earlier I was very, very surprised – you flew like a natural! Harry I'm so happy for you honestly, good on you!"

"But Wood and Professor McGonagall want me to keep it a secret, so make sure you don't tell anyone" he whispered, Wood must be the captain of the house Quidditch team

"Safe with me Harry, seeker hey, Malfoy plays that position you know" I said "But honestly, I've been flying with him for years and you are pretty good Harry, I've never seen him dive like the way you did" I noticed the boy in question come up to Harry and rolled my eyes, ignoring what he was talking to Ronald and Harry about across from me.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"You have a Nimbus 2000!" I whispered harshly "a Nimbus 2000! Oh merlin she is beautiful, I have a Nimbus myself but the model before this one-" Harry had just walked into the common room, Ronald told me that he had had his first Quidditch practice "-how was practice by the way come over here and tell me everything, Merlin I miss flying so I'm just going to live through you this year until I can tryout – not that I'd ever get in or anything-" but I stopped short seeing a tall, husky boy walk through the common room door right behind Harry – he had short, messy brown hair and lovely brown eyes "Oh my what if he heard everything I am so sorry Harry I know it was supposed to be a secret-"

"Katherine" Harry interrupted with a small grin "This is Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain" I bilked

"Oh!" I said, merlin I think I'm turning red "Hello"

"Hello" he said, smiling kindly – he had a Scottish accent

"This is Katherine Rose-Tyler-" Oliver's eyes widened in recognition at Harry's introduction

"Your father was an amazing chaser" he interrupted Harry, eyes gleaming "One of the best England has ever seen"

"He was" I said, I couldn't help but remember mother taking me to watch him fly when I was five – I was so excited and refused to sit still in my seat for the whole match. I remember screaming and shouting for him while he played and constantly asking mother if she was watching what we were seeing.

It is one of my favourite and only memories that I have of my parents

"Do you fly?" he asked

"Yes-"

"What position"

"Chaser-"

"Are you any good?" I laughed, looking down at my feet

"I couldn't say, I guess I'm um, alright maybe"

"You should try out next year" he nodded enthusiastically "We'll be after a chaser when Bell graduates"

"Um" I replied "M-maybe I mean I probably won't be your first choice I mean surely there would be better candidates-"

"Tryout anyway, we have no reserves so I'm going to be desperate" he insisted, walking around Harry and I and heading towards the boys dormitories "It was nice to meet you Tyler"

I didn't realize I was still staring after the Captain until Harry coughed, I felt my cheeks turn even redder

"I am sorry-" I began "I- well, so he's your captain? Did he give you any trouble? Come over and tell me everything as I said I will be living through you this year Harry! If you ever need any help or tips don't be shy honestly I'll be more than happy to help you"

**Note:**

**ALSO I have Katie Bell graduating this year, I chose randomly out of the three chasers as I wanted my OC on the Quidditch team which is absolutely necessary for later purposes**

**I apologies to Katie/Wood shippers! If it makes you feel better I ship them furiously as well so no hard feelings **


	7. 7

"I don't think time has ever gone faster" I whispered to Hermione, we were sitting in charms class learning how to levitate objects "Honestly I can't believe it's already Halloween-"

"Make sure you're paying attention to this Kath" Hermione interrupted with a whisper, pointing to our small Professor who was now levitating a feather towards the ceiling of the classroom

"Hermione I already know how to do the charm, I was practicing weeks ago when-"

"Shh" she hushed.

Charms came somewhat easy to me – Professor Flitwick had even told me a couple of weeks ago that my mother was the top in her charms class and that it was no surprise that I also had a knack for the subject – _BAM!_

I jumped in my seat and turned to see Seamus Finnigan's feather on fire, he's always seems to blow things up – may that be a cauldron, goblet or in this case his feather

"You're saying it wrong" Hermione snapped, I looked to see her talking to Ronald "its wing-gar-dium levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long"

"Go on, you do it then if you're so clever" Ron snarled back. Hermione rolled up her sleeves and with a flick of her wand and the correct pronunciation her feather hovered a few feet above our heads

"Oh! Well done!" Professor Flitwick cried, clapping his hands "Everyone see here-" I sighed, Hermione would have to be my closest friend in my house but she has a habit of showing off. I honestly do think she's just trying to help people but it comes out in the wrong way, she gets fussy and snaps, instead of actually helping people she out-does them – I think I need to have a talk with her about this topic.

Class ended, Hermione and I were two of the six students that had successfully been able to complete the charm. I was about to say something to her about her teaching methods before I couldn't help but overhear Ronald talking to Harry

"-no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly" I turned to Hermione to see that she was in tears and before I could say anything she had pushed past Harry and completely disappeared into the crowd

"I think she heard you"

"So? She must have noticed that she's got no friends"

"That was incredibly rude" I spoke up quietly, Ronald and Harry both turned around "And for your information I am her friend, I consider her a very close friend actually"

"But she-" Ronald began

"And yes I know she can be a bit of a showoff sometimes Ronald" I began "She doesn't mean to come off as rude and she gets teased enough from everyone else, I just honestly didn't expect that from you" Ronald looked very ashamed, bowed his head and said nothing in return "I know you didn't mean for her to overhear that Ron but she did and I think it would be best if you apologized" I nodded at both of the boys and began the journey to our next class.

Hermione didn't show up to any of the classes for the rest of the day, which was absolutely ridiculous because it's _Hermione Granger. _

"Lavender!" I called out "Parvati, do you have a moment please?" the two girls turned around looked at me with a questioned glance – they were about to head into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast

"Do you have any idea where Hermione is? I've been looking but I can't find her anywhere"

"I heard she was crying in the girls bathrooms" Lavender said, I blinked wondering why I didn't know about this sooner, they both know how close Hermione are I are . . .

"Thank you" I said instead, turned away from the great hall and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

I heard the sobbing as soon as I stepped into the room and made my way to the only locked stall

"Hermione" I said softly "Hermione come out and talk to me"

"I-I don't want t-to talk to anyone" she hiccupped

"Well I'm not anyone I'm your friend" I said, leaning against the door "If you don't come out I'm just going to have to climb in, which will be awful as I cannot climb very well and the last time I tried I fell and nearly broke my arm" I heard a faint laugh at the words and smiled

"Come on Hermione, come out and talk to me-" the door opened and their stood Hermione, red eyes and puffy faced from crying, her hair was crazier than usual

"Everyone hates me-"

"They do not" I said, glaring at her "You think so lowly of yourself Hermione"

"That's because I have no friends, nobody likes me" she said, tearing up again

"Oh and what does that make me" I accused, crossing my arms "I like you"

"Not including you" she sighed

"One good friend is better than no one at all Hermione" I said

"I guess you're right" she said after a few moments of silence – suddenly I smelt the most awful thing, I turned –

"Merlin" I cried, at the entrance of the girls bathroom stood a 12 foot tall massive lump of a creature, it smelt barbaric, had legs and arms as thick as most trees and to make matters worse it was holding a large club that could easily kill both of Hermione and I with a single swipe - Hermione screamed in fright from behind me.

The troll started to move towards us - I pulled Hermione with me to closest wall shielding her body with my own – the troll was now knocking the sinks off of the walls as it came closer and closer. I pulled out my wand from my robes and clutched it tightly, _what spell could I possibly use?!_

"I-I don't know what to do Hermione" I whispered "I-"

Suddenly the troll turned around and their stood Harry, the troll forgetting about Hermione and I began to advance on him

"Oi, pea brain!" came another voice, Ronald's voice as he threw a pipe at the trolls shoulder from the other side of the bathroom - the troll now advanced in Ronald's direction not even seeming to notice the pipe that hit him

"Come on" Harry yelled, with Ron's distraction I headed towards the door but looking back over my shoulder to find that Hermione hadn't moved and was still gaping at the mountain troll. I looked around again to see the troll yelling and advancing on Ronald who had nowhere to go

"No!" I yelled but in a blink of an eye Harry Potter was now hanging around the troll's neck, wand up its nose and hanging on for dear life, the troll shouted in rage and pain before swinging its club – the club!

"RONALD!" I yelled, running over to Hermione who had sunk to her knees on the bathroom floor "Use the charm on the club you can do it!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I heard Ron chant, I looked over with Hermione now in my arms to see the club levitating in the air before dropping with a crack on the trolls own balding head, it swayed on the spot for a few seconds before collapsing with a thud echoing throughout the now dead silent bathroom.

I was breathing heavily, wand still clutched in my death grip – I looked down to see white knuckles and shaky hands

"Is it – dead" Hermione spoke first

"I don't think so" Harry replied "I think it's just been knocked out" he then bent down and retrieved his wand which was still stuck up the trolls nose "Ugh, troll bogeys-" he was interrupted with the slam of a door, Professor McGonagall had burst into the bathroom, followed by Severus and Professor Quirrel – Severus glanced around before noticing myself and fixed me with a look that sent shivers down my spine

"What on earth were you thinking!" our head of house asked the fury evident in her voice "You are all lucky you weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitory?" I dare not answer; I was still squirming under my god fathers eye

"They were looking for me Professor McGonagall" Hermione spoke first

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll myself because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own you know because I've read about them" It took a lot of effort to not let my mouth fall open, Hermione Granger had just lied to a teacher, our head of house nonetheless "If they hadn't had found me I would probably be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Katherine tried to get me out of the bathroom and Ronald knocked the troll out with its own club. It was about to finish me off when they all arrived"

"Well – in that case" she said, staring at the four of us "Miss Granger you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head in shame "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this and I am very, very disappointed in you. If you weren't hurt at all you all best be off to Gryffindor tower, the students are finishing the feasts in their houses, you too Katherine-"

"She will stay behind" Severus spoke, his voice quiet, cold and calculating, McGonagall opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it. Hermione left the bathroom, shooting a glance in my direction; I could feel Ronald's and Harry's gazes as well

"Well, not many first years could have taken on a fully-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale, you three will be awarded five points each and Professor Dumbledore will certainly be informed of this matter, you may go now" Harry and Ronald hurried out of the bathroom, shooting me worried and questioning looks before exiting the now destroyed bathroom.

I had never seen Severus Snape in my entire life look as threatening and downright terrifying as he did in this very moment. I followed him silently down into the dungeons; he spoke not one word and didn't look at me for the entire journey. We reached his classroom in minutes and instead of taking his usual seat at his desk he lead me into a separate room which I guessed to be his personal quarters.

It didn't surprise me what I saw. The sitting room was decked in emerald green, black and silver, not one hair was out of place and the walls were covered in hundreds of books from floor to ceiling that I was itching to discover but I dare not look away from my godfather who was now sneering down at me.

He took a large breath through his nose and exhaled slowly

"Tell me" he asked "Exactly what happened and do not lie to me, I know for a fact that you were not at the feast with Potter and Weasley"

"Before" I cleared my throat and started again "Hermione overhead Ronald say something nasty about her after charms, she didn't show up to the rest of our classes throughout the day. I found out before entering the hall for the feast that Hermione had been in the bathrooms crying since charms so I went to find her to cheer her up" I took a breath, still keeping eye contact "I had just gotten her to leave the stall when I turned around and their the troll stood" he didn't say a word "I tried to think of something but I couldn't, I just-" I paused, taking a deep breath "I couldn't do anything and I had never felt more useless, I was so scared Sev and if it wasn't for Harry and Ronald, Hermione and I would be dead" he still said not a word

"You are very, very lucky Potter came in at the right time" he spoke lowly, practically growling now

"Why do you hate him too much" I clapped my hands over my mouth "I mean-" I stopped, blinking a few times "I know that you don't really, well talk to me about much and all and I am sorry but he's my friend and I'm just curious-" he scowled

"I do not hate the stupid boy-"

"Severus, come on-"

"And even if I did it is none of your business" he finished "I will walk you back to your common room, let's go"

The walk back was silent as well, just as uncomfortable as the walk there.

Ronald and Harry were sitting on some of the chairs, they met my gaze and signaled for me to come over and join them.

They were going to absolutely hate me once they found out about Severus being my godfather. I know they would.

I sat down in an empty seat across from the boys and helped myself to some of the food from the feast, until now I didn't even realize how absolutely famished I was.

"What did Snape want with you?" Harry deadpanned, cutting right to the chase, I sighed

"I'll tell you both, but you won't ever talk to me after I tell you" I said, biting my lip "My parents died when I was little in a freak this accident, I was five and with no other blood related family Severus Snape took me in as his own and raised me" I couldn't describe the looks on my friends faces "He is my godfather" they said nothing, I stood from my seat and turned to walk away "I-I'm going to go now, I'm sorry"

"Um" Harry spoke, clearing his throat "I'm really sorry about your parents, I mean I know what it feels like"

"And" Ronald swallowed "It's not like you chose to have the git as a godfather and all, I mean you can't really help it"

"You both must never want to even talk to me again so I'm just going to go-"

"That's not it" Harry interrupted "It's not like you're telling him to be mean to me are you? And I know that if you could put a stop to it you would so" he coughed nervously

"We don't want to stop being your friend is what he's trying to say" Ronald spoke "It doesn't change anything, as long as you don't start acting like him and-"

"No I would never do that!" I said quickly, sitting back down in my seat "And I know it must be hard for you to accept and understand but he really isn't that bad – well when it comes to me anyway. Severus just hates all children, well he hates most people and honestly I don't even know why he teaches to be honest. I am sorry for his behavior towards you and Merlin I feel so much better now I have this all off my chest. If I knew why he was like this I would explain it but I honestly don't know"

And I didn't. I have no idea why Severus has this grudge against an eleven year old boy and I honestly don't think he is every going to tell me why.

**Note:**

**Hi! Another chapter should be up tomorrow Thank you all for reading, favouriting or following this story! It honestly means a lot to me. ALSO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I AM JUST A BIG FAN GIVNING WRITING A SHOT.**

And also a massive thanks to volleyballgal4eva for pointing out a mistake in my first chapter with a name slip and RoseGranger for the review! 

**I was awfully nervous about this chapter, ugh, let me know what you all think though! **

**Also I have just started Prizinor of Azkaban, Chamber of Secrets is all done now and I am very satisfied with it. Having the worst time trying and putting together a timetable for the classes, Merlin it's so tricky. **


	8. 8

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter, just a big fan! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, two in two days – I want to get Chamber of Secrets up as soon as possible, it was so fun to write! **

Time was still flying by and the first Quidditch match of the year was approaching, the rivalry game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and the entire school was excited, even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. The weather was growing colder and soon blankets snow would be covering the Hogwarts grounds.

Schoolwork kept me busy and every day I was thankful that Hermione, Ronald and Harry were all getting along. After defeating the mountain troll the four of us had been inseparable and honestly I don't know what Ronald and Harry did without either of us helping them with their homework, especially with Harry practicing Quidditch nearly every single night leading up to the big game.

To my delight few people knew about the troll incident, one of the very few including Draco Malfoy. The Friday following the incident he stormed up to me in front of everyone after double potions had finished and pulled me aside demanding to know what had happened and that if I had been injured, I replied with a laugh and told him not to be such a gnome and that it would take more than a troll to take me down.

Draco's and my sudden friendship had Parvati and Lavender blatantly ignoring me, not that they talked to me much before – I also noticed even more nasty looks sent my way from Pansy and her two Slytherin girlfriends she was always with.

"Kath" I turned around from my seat with Harry, Ronald and Hermione in the common room to find Neville "I was wondering, if you could help me with my potions homework maybe? When you're not busy-"

"Of course" I replied, jumping from my seat "Come on, we'll sit over here where it's less crowded and I'll help you with whatever I can"

Neville wasn't dumb, he was just very insecure and petrified of our potions teacher. I sat with Neville for about half an hour when I noticed Harry sprint through the common room to where Hermione and Ronald sat, he looked out of breath and was speaking to them in hushed tones – I hadn't even realized he'd left before now

"D-Does this look all right" Neville asked, I read over what he had written and smiled, not 100% but Neville's work had no major flaws that I could see

"It's good Neville, honestly you'll pass and if you don't then I will honestly be surprised"

"Thank you" he said quietly "I don't know what it is, Snape just scares me and it's so hard to concentrate in class-"

"It's okay Neville, whenever you need help with potions homework as long as I'm free I am more than happy to help you, it is my favourite class after all" I said, hopping to my feet and looking back over to my three friends, they looked like they were working on charms homework again but I was still thinking about the hushed conversation and the alarmed look on Harry's face.

**-0-**

You had to strain to hear a single voice over the thunder of the crowd, how I have missed this!

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" called the commentator Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley Twins who were also beaters for our team, I screamed as Angelina Johnson scored the first goal of the game.

"Slytherin in possession" I was so focused on the players I barely noticed what the fellow Gryffindor was saying. A Slytherin chaser had just dodged two bludgers and was speeding towards the Gryffindor goals – wait what? I was sure I just heard something about the snitch! I furiously tried to find Harry in the air and found him neck and neck with the Slytherin seeker, quickly glancing around I saw basically every chaser stop to watch – but suddenly the Slytherin captain blocked Harry's pathway, consequently knocking him of course and the snitch disappeared

"THAT'S A FOUL" I yelled in outrage, to my delight Madam Hooch called the foul and Alecia Spinnet scored through the father right goal which left Gryffindor leading 20-0.

The game was intense, Gryffindor was in possession - Katie I think her name was, the chaser graduating this year but the three Slytherin chasers were giving everything they have – no Slytherin in possession, they just passed it off to the captain, he swerved and dodged all of our chasers – oh wow, a bludger to the face he must have broken his nose – 20-10, he scored, impressive after receiving that bludger –

"Harry?" I whispered, I noticed him now – holding onto his broom for dear life as it tried to knock him off, Harry knows how to fly and that's a brand new Nimbus 2001, its fault proof – the broom was rolling him through the air – "HARRY!" I cried, watching as he fell off his broom, barely holding on with one hands.

Everyone was watching Harry now, I barely took in the Slytherin team scoring another five goals as I watched him dangling in midair, the Weasley twins were furiously trying to help him onto their own broomsticks but it wouldn't work, every time either of them got anywhere near Harry the broom evaded instantly.

Moments passed and Harry was suddenly back on his broomstick and racing towards the ground, he hit the pitch on all fours and I stood in my seat instantly, he coughed and –

"HE CAUGHT IT!" I yelled "IN HIS OWN MOUTH, MERLIN HARRY!"

The Slytherin captain was going ballistic and it took nearly twenty minutes to get everything sorted out, I tried to find Harry – but he had disappeared. Ronald and Hermione to my dismay couldn't be seen anywhere either, but it wasn't hard to get lost in a crowd as big and busy as this.

I didn't see them at all until the common room that night and dinner had already passed, not that I minded at all I was just curious as to where they had been. I walked up to Harry with a wide grin on my face

"That had to have been the most amazing catch I have ever seen in my entire life Harry it was nothing less than amazing, are you sure you haven't played Quidditch before?"

"Actually, I found out recently my Dad was on the team when he went to school here" he said quietly, looking to his feet – I don't think Harry's used to being praise so much, or good at anything in particular for the matter

"Well he must have passed that onto you Harry, you flew amazingly even when that broom was trying to murder you!"

"Yeah, it was strange, no idea what happened with that" he said, glancing to Ronald and Hermione quickly

"What-"

"Great game Harry" Wood appeared out of nowhere, still wearing his Quidditch robes and a huge smile on his face – Merlin – no stop thinking about the Quidditch captain he's definitely going to notice the red cheeks "I would have said something earlier but you disappeared, anyway now everyone knows about our secret weapon – you – we'll be having a lot more practices with the whole team, I have everything worked out, this is definitely going to be our year Harry I'm telling you, I can feel it!" he looked so excited and nodded at the four of us before joining his friends near the fireplace

"You did play a great game Harry" Hermione said "Honestly, anyway have you both done your Potions essays-"

"Hermione" Ronald groaned "Seriously it's a Saturday and Harry just won a Quidditch game, we need a night of peace-"

And on when Hermione's and Ronald's argument about homework, I sat down with my three friends and smiled, not being able to remember the last time I was this truly happy.

**-0-**

"If you say one thing about Gryffindor's win I'm walking right back out that door" Draco huffed, taking the spare seat across from me. I laughed and shook my head

"I don't gloat Draco"

"You do. Have you done that Potions essay?"

"Yeah I finished it on the day we received it-"

"Course you have, potions freak"

"You know what, that nickname doesn't even bother me"

"Is this all you do in your spare time? Sit in here and do your homework as soon as you've received it?" Draco shook his head

"What else is there to do?" I laughed "Not like I can fly and that's the only two things I'm good at"

"You're good at other things"

"Like what"

He was quiet for a moment

"Leave me with that for a minute I'll think of something" I scoffed and went back to work on my Transfiguration parchment


	9. 9

**I don't own Harry Potter! Just a really big fan  
Thank you all for reading, it means so much honestly c:**

Snow was now covering the Hogwarts grounds, Christmas was approaching rapidly and Skylar had just delivered me a copy of the Daily Prophet which held absolutely nothing interesting for me apart from some updates about the Quidditch season.

Hermione was going home for Christmas, Ronald, Harry and I were remaining at Hogwarts as Professor McGonagall took down names for the students staying for the holidays last week. Narcissa had owled me two weeks ago and offered to have me but I refused kindly, explaining that I was looking forward to holidays here spending the day with Severus which I hadn't done in years.

Harry, Ronald and Hermione spent much of their time in the library, even more so than usual. They all insisted that they were just working on homework but I knew for a fact that Ronald and Harry wouldn't go to the library as much as they have been for homework, it just wouldn't happen.

Hermione left to go home tomorrow and I was currently sitting in the library with none other than Theodor Nott, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini – we were all (apart from Draco) working on the homework we had been set for the Christmas holidays and I had only one more essay to complete for Herbology which I had left to last seeing as it was still my least favourite subject

"I don't really like Herbology" I began, halfway through the essay

"I knew there would be a subject you wouldn't be good at" Draco smirked

"I never said I wasn't good at it, I just don't like it as much as everything else" I replied, he frowned as Blaise laughed

"I wonder what people would think, walking in here and seeing three Slytherin doing their homework with a Gryffindor none the less" Blaise said

"House unity" Theo replied, rolling up his piece of parchment and putting his things in his bag

"As if that would ever happen" Draco scoffed "I only make an exception because it's you"

"And I count myself lucky every day because of that" I replied dryly

"Anyway I need a word with you" Draco suddenly spoke, I looked up from my essay as Theo and Blaise stood from their seats and made their way out of the library

"Yes?"

"Well, it's about Christmas-"

"Oh!" I said "I completely forgot I actually have your present"

"Wait, you got me something?" he asked, eyes growing wider

"I get you something every year don't I?" I laughed, reaching into my bag and searching for the small box "Ah here it is"

I handed Draco the small, plain black box – he looked at it confused before opening it and freezing.

Draco was very quiet for quite a while, merlin he must not like it

"I'm sorry" I began, turning red "If you don't like it I can take it back-"

"No" he rushed "it's not that I just-" he paused and pulled out the silver chain and locked "I don't think I've ever been given something like this before it just caught me off guard"

"It's one of a kind, the lady that made it for me only ever makes one – so you'll be the only one in the world to ever have something exactly like this which I knew you would like more than the actual gift"

I watched him put the locket over his head, it rested on his chest and the Slytherin crest gleamed sleekly and proudly atop his robes, he wore a large smile – not a smirk, a real smile as he studied the locket

"Thank you" he said, meeting my eyes "I will never, ever take it off"

"Really? I hoped you would like it, I mean I didn't know what to get you that you didn't already have"

"I do, I really do like it" he said quietly, still twisting the locket between his hands "I was just going to say before I forgot to pack your birthday present, which was also going to be your Christmas present so I'll owl it to you so you can have it Christmas morning"

"Sounds perfect" I said, smiling at the boy sitting across from me.

It's times like these I think I see the real Draco Malfoy, the one I remember growing up with that was free of his father's influence and the stupidity of blood status.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

Harry, Ronald and I basically had the common room to ourselves and it was awesome! We got the good seats right next to the fireplace and Ronald had just begun teaching Harry how to play Wizard's chess. Ronald was really good at the game and even I had yet to beat him, Severus was quite good at Wizard's chess and I could see him and Ronald having some great games – I scoffed aloud at the thought, which would happen as soon as pumpkins started flying.

I woke up on Christmas morning, rubbing the sleep from my eyes in the now empty dormitory and was faced with a large pile of presents at the end of my bed. I smiled and crawled over to them and started opening them all.

I received books from Hermione, The Chronicles of Narnia, the Golden Compass, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the Hobbit and since I had never read muggle books I was very excited to start them as soon as I possibly could, hopefully I could finish most of them before term started up again.

Narcissa and Lucius had bought me lots, and when I mean lots I mean a whole new wardrobe. There were multiple packages full of obviously picked out clothes by Narcissa and she had even bought me dresses, lots of dresses, skirts and a beautiful red pea coat that I had fallen in love with instantly.

Severus sent me books as well, but these were magic books – several books on curses, spells, very tricky and complicated potions and what looked to be a very, very old book on the founders of Hogwarts. I was having dinner with him tonight in his quarter, that's when I would be giving him his present which I was still awfully nervous about.

I nearly missed Draco's present, it was small and looked very delicate so I made sure to open it with extra care – it was a silver box. I opened it slowly to reveal what had to be a ring made out of silver or merlin, maybe even platinum knowing the Malfoy family, the ring was in the form of a snake and as I slid it on my right index finger tightened, I gasped as the ring adjusted and tightened making sure it fit exactly right. The snake now sat wrapped around my index finger from the base to my knuckle, it was absolutely beautiful and was covered in hundreds of tiny (what must be) diamonds.

I had never, in my life received something as valuable or beautiful as this ring. Draco left no note.

I dressed quickly into a yellow dress Narcissa had bought for me; it was short sleeved with a neckline ending just below my collar bones, the bottom also went out at the waist until it ended just above my knees. It was simple and probably the prettiest thing I had ever worn but I wasn't going to just not wear the clothes she had bought for me as that would be terribly rude. I put on some black knee high socks and the first pair of shoes I could fine and went to see if Harry or Ronald were awake yet.

I quietly opened their dorm room, sticking my head inside to see if they were awake before gasping and falling completely inside their room – Harry's head was hovering in midair and his body had completely disappeared

"OH MY" I cried, running over to Harry who was shocked by my sudden appearance "HARRY WHERE HAS YOUR BODY GONE-"

"It's just an invisibility cloak!" he rushed, pulling the cloak off and revealing his pajama clad body, I blinked and laughed

"I should have known that, but it was honestly the biggest shock, sorry by the way I should have knocked"

"Don't worry about it" he insisted

"Merry Christmas anyway" I said to both he and Ronald "Where did you possibly find one of those Harry, they're very, very rare especially one as good as that, I mean the quality was flawless"

"I don't know, I was just about to read the note actually"

The note held no name, only wishing Harry a merry Christmas and informing him that the cloak had once belonged to his Father – the door was once again burst open and I saw Harry place the cloak out of site as the twins walked into the room

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Harry has a jumper too"

I now noticed that Harry was indeed wearing a similar jumper to the Weasley children, the twins were blue with a large F and G on them, Ronald's was maroon with a large R – the idea of it made me smile, mother used to knit me clothes before she died

"Harry's is better than ours though" said who I assumed to be George as he was donned in the jumper with the large G "She obviously makes more effort if you're not family"

The Weasley twins were two of the funniest people I think I had ever the pleasure of meeting, every time I was in their presence I left smiling and laughing – they spread happiness and joy everywhere they went which was a rare quality.

I spent the day with the Weasley's and Harry playing in the snow and having a great snowball fight, I was extremely happy as I got to wear my new pea coat which kept me incredibly warm in the freezing snow, I noticed it was also water proof and couldn't help but wonder about how much money this would have cost.

Sitting now in front of Severus I couldn't help but feel the nervousness that I had felt this morning, we had finished an amazing dinner and even played a game of chess before which I also lost in, yet again. I had never won a round against Severus – he has always been a great player and he's always four steps ahead of me

"You're staring" he stated, arms crossed and staring right back at me

"You're going to hate my present" I sighed, putting my head in my hands "I just know it"

"I'd say I'd pretend to like it if I don't, but I don't think you'd believe me if I attempted that"

"No I wouldn't" I sighed, pulling out a small box from the pocket of my coat and sliding it across the table "If you do you don't have to wear it and you can just put it away if you want, it's non-refundable"

Severus stared at the box for quite a while, every year I had only ever gotten him books apart from last year when I bought him Zeus – he stared at the box, his brow drawn in confusion before opening the lid and pulling out the pocket watch

"You made that awful joke about being late a few months ago" I started "So I was shopping and found this" I silently begged that he wouldn't open it and see the photograph that had been placed inside. He did.

Severus Snape had been speechless very few times in my presence and this added to that very short list, it was also only the third time I can ever recall seeing him twitch his lips into that small smile of his. He closed the pocket watch and placed it carefully into the pocket on the inside of his black robes before staring me down the table

"Where on Earth did you find that photograph?" he asked quietly

"Lucius Malfoy believe it or not" Severus chuckled, actually chuckled

"Of course" he paused, rose from his seat and moved around the table, crouching slightly and placing a hand on my shoulder "Thank you" he said sincerely, I felt my eyes begin to water but blinked strictly trying to keep them at bay

"You don't have to thank me, a present for Christmas is the least I could possibly do after all you've done for me" I replied "Honestly, it's like you expect to get nothing every year"

He didn't reply, only shook his head and said something I couldn't possibly begin to hear under his breath before walking me back to the common room and bidding me goodnight.

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

"Harry?" I asked, I wore up obviously hearing Harry's footsteps – I had fallen asleep reading the Hobbit on a couch near the fireplace "What on Earth have you been doing this late at night"

"I-" he began, before sitting on the seat next to me and looking into the fireplace "I was walking around Hogwarts last night, using the invisibility cloak and I came across this room and inside was a mirror"

"Yes" I asked, waving my hand for him to continue

"And well, I found this mirror" he said "And when I looked into it I saw - Katherine I saw my whole family looking back at me with my reflection. Not just my parents but what looked to be their parents and their parent's" Harry rushed the last part and I sighed, seeing something like that must have absolutely joyed yet killed Harry at the same time "I went back again tonight and this time I met Dumbledore there and he told me the mirror would be moved tomorrow and to not go looking for it again, he told me the mirror shows us what we desire the most"

I was silent for a moment before replying to my friend "I think Dumbledore was right Harry-" I saw his frown "But believe me, I completely understand why the idea of doing that would be very hard for you"

"Really?" he asked

"I remember my parents, vaguely Harry but until this mirror I don't think you have ever laid eyes on your parents before. To be given a gift like that and to have it be taken away from you after such a short time would be very, very hard"

"I-" he stopped, and looked into the fireplace

"Harry you don't need to explain yourself, but try not to dwell on it too much okay?" I asked, he nodded "and if you ever need someone to talk to you, I will listen"

"Thank you" he said quietly

"Now, we should both be in bed, Merlin forbid the day where I don't fall asleep on the sofa reading a book"

-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-KRT-

I was still wide awake; Harry and I had gone our separate ways about an hour ago.

What would I see if I looked into the mirror?

I knew I would see my parents exactly like Harry had.

To be able to see them, in a reflection no less right next to me would absolutely break my heart.


End file.
